ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mother of all Storms
Zon's universe has been rebooted. The following is no longer canon. Speedy and I were looking at maps on one of her Tables, trying to find a way to get Into the Purifiers base. She had run over there the day before, and charted their entire base. “Find anything yet?” I asked. “Nope.” She bit into an apple. “Well, to be honest, I can’t see any of this.” She turned to me. “What?” I waved my hand in front of my face. “Heat vision, remember?” “Oh, right.” She tossed her apple core into a trash bin and rolled up the maps. “Well, I can’t find anything. And obviously you can’t, so this is useless.” “Dad!” She yelled into another room. “We’re goin’ somewhere!” She pushed open the door and we went outside. “Going?” I asked. “Going where?” “Back to Their Base.” She said casually. ~~ At their base, we still couldn’t find an entrance. Speedy ran around and looked again, but it was no use. “There’s no way in.” She said as she ran back to where I was standing. I suddenly realized something. “Or is there?” I walked up to one of the walls. It, like the walls of the Jail Cells, had various yellow lines running through it. I imagined myself phasing through the wall, turning intangible and going right through. The next thing I knew, I was glowing green, and tentacles sprouted from my back. My skin turned black and grey and I grew an eye. Speedy stood, flabbergasted. I grinned and phased through the wall, pulling speedy in with me. I changed back almost immediately after We got inside. Speedy was breathing heavily. “What. Was that?!?” She gasped. “Uh…sorry. But it got us inside, didn’t it?” She walked past me without answering. We were able to sneak past and guards we saw, because they were still cleaning up from our last visit. We got to the control room and knocked out the two people in the chairs. I started looking through their computers, but everything was Password protected. I took out the Hard Drive I had taken earlier and plugged it in. It showed pictures of lightning and thunderclouds, and then a video came up. It showed a giant swirling tornado, spewing lightning everywhere. There were Purifiers everywhere, trying to restrain it. “That must be why there’s barely anyone here. They’re at that…that thing.” “But what is it?” I asked. I clicked something else and another video came up. It was a Purifier Scientist. “We have been working for days on restr *fffffft* but the Elementals.. they are still coming. I fear that they *ffffff* for us to handle. We may need to bring in help. We are wastei*ffffft*our resources.” “Elementals?” Speedy asked. “I don’t know…” Two purifiers suddenly walked in on us. I jumped out of the chair and balled my fists. But they merely dropped their weapons and raised their hands. I lowered my fists. “Please,” One said. “Help us.” ~~ Back at Speedy’s house, the two Purifiers were sitting at a wooden table. One had his helmet off, and was drinking tea, the other was just sitting. Me, Speedy, and her Father were just looking around awkwardly. “Is there some particular reason they’re here.” Her Dad finally asked. “To Explain.” Speedy said. “Which they are currently failing at doing.” The one drinking tea sat his cup down and exhaled. “For the last few days, we have been trying to fend off a threat. What we call, The Elementals. They are beings from another planet who control one of the Four Elements. We are not yet sure of their intentions, but we know one thing… it can’t be good.” We all sat in silence for a moment. I stood and pushed in my chair. “Where are you going? Speedy asked and stood also. “Where else? We’re going to stop this storm.” ~~ We pulled up to the Storm in one of the Purifiers Juggernauts. We were beamed out in yellow light, and I was almost hit by a stream of electricity. “Woah!” I yelled. Somehow, rocks were floating everywhere, and large trees and bushes did the same every time the ground was hit with lightning. Electricity in the air made my fur stand in end. “Alright,” The Commanding Purifier ordered. “I want this thing taken out. Now.” He turned to us. “I want you helping as well. Go!” With some concentration, I shifted into Wildflyy. Speedy jumped onto my back and we flew into the air. Rocks and trees flew past us; I couldn’t rest without being hit. We came to a rock that sat still, so me and Speedy jumped onto it. I shifted back to normal and looked towards the raging storm. “So how do we take it out?!”I yelled over the noise. “A counter Storm.” Speedy said. “I’ll create another one using my super speed. It’ll cancel this one out, if I make it big enough.” “It’s worth a try.” I flew her back down to the ground, and she began to run around in a circle. She ran faster and faster, until she began to glow purple. Then suddenly, she disappeared in a flash of white light. ~~ I had no idea what happened. I was trying to create a tornado, when, suddenly, everything stopped. Nothing moved, not even Zon. Everything stood still. Even the streak of lightning that was about to hit the ground. I began to walk around, waving my hands around. I could still move. I didn’t know what was happening, but I thought I could use it to my advantage. I tried running into the storm, but I couldn’t use my super speed. Upon entering the storm, everything became peaceful. The sun was shining, the grass was green, everything was fine for almost 2 miles. Then I looked up. Above me was a humanoid type-thing. It had on a helmet, and glove-type things around its lower arms. His lower body was just storm clouds, and he had no legs. Just a long, tail like thing made of clouds. He was obviously controlling the storm, his hand was pointing in the direction of the lightning. I walked slowly under him, and things suddenly began to start moving again. “Oh no!” I yelled. The storm once again started spinning, and the Elemental started releasing lightning everywhere. He saw me and roared. He released lightning at me, and I rolled out of the way. Since I was in the storm I didn’t think my original plan would work. So, I hatched a new one. I jumped from rock to floating rock, slowly making my way to the top. He released electricity, blowing up the rock I was on. I flipped through the air landed, burnt, on the ground. I looked dizzily to my right, and saw someone was standing there. “Need some help?” He said. Then there was a flash of orangish-yellow light, and he disappeared. “What the…” I looked up, and the light flashed again. The person appeared next to the Elemental, and kicked him in the face. The Elemental swung at him, but he ducked and punched him in the face. He dropped to a rock below, then jumped back up and kicked his helmet off, then grabbed his arm and threw him at a boulder. (SKILLZ) He dissipated into nothing, his remaining armor crashing to the ground. The person stood and brushed off his black hoodie. I stuck out my hand. “Hi, my name’s Speedy!” He didn’t say or do anything. He just teleported away. I lowered my hand. “Okay then.” ~~ I rushed over to help the Purifiers, and shifted into Quadramutt. They began shooting yellow orbs at the storm, but nothing happened. Suddenly, lightning hit the ground everywhere, leaving little storm cloud minions in their place. They hissed and began shooting lightning at us. I punched one, and he disintegrated. Another shocked me on the back, I swung at him and he disappeared. The Purifiers took out a few more, then suddenly, they all disappeared. And the storm all at once stopped spinning. I shifted back to normal, and felt the fur was singed off of my back. “Ow.” Speedy ran over to me. “There you are!” I said. “One second you disappeared, the next the storm just stops.” “Yeah…” She said. “I don’t know what happened, either.” I saw someone walk up behind me with my heat vision, and spun around to face him. He had a black hoodie sprawled across his face. “You…” Speedy said. He took off his hood, looked straight at us. “My name’s Figy.” He said. “And I’d like to join your team.” MORE CONTINUATION!!! >:3 Category:Episodes